Genangan Hujan
by Uki the Great
Summary: 30 Oktober. Hujan di musim gugur merupakan hujan yang tidak kusukai, selain kenangan akan Devil's Night waktu itu. Tapi hujan pasti akan berhenti kan? Sarah's POV #KalimatMemotivasi


**Disclaimer: I'm not James O'Barr, the screen writter or the director. I'm just a fans who love Eric Draven so much**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: **canon, Sarah's POV, typho, 5-10 tahun setelah kejadian devil's night yang 'itu' ( maaf buat yang ga pernah nonton filmnya atau baca komiknya)

.

**Genangan Hujan**

(Uki the Great)

...

Tanah yang kuinjak lembek di sela-sela rerumputan, ujung sepatuku dan haknya sedikit kotor jadinya. Untunglah aku tidak memakai rok panjang yang dihadiahkan oleh Kapten Albrech tahun lalu. Apa jadinya kalau kupakai rok itu? Kesusahan berjalan karena bobot kainnya bertambah oleh air hujan dan lumpur? Menelateni tiap bordir dan rendanya di kamar mandi sebelum kurendam dengan deterjen? _Yeah ..._

Hujan besar tadi masih menyisakan gerimis yang butiran airnya super kecil dan halus. Rintikannya membuat bunga-bunga dalam buket kecil yang kubawa seperti habis dikecup embun. Mungkin wajahku juga sama basahnya. Mereka terbang begitu ringan mengikuti arah angin. Rambutku juga. Harusnya aku menggulungnya atau kukepang saja dibandingkan dengan kuncir buntut kuda ini, huh.

_Ouch_!

Kali ini daun _maple_ kekuningan yang baru saja bebas dari dahannya menghantam wajahku dengan keras akibat tiupan angin. Guruh terdengar dari kejauhan. Lagi?

Tuhan, kalau bisa, jangan Kau-siram kami sore ini. Aku tidak punya payung dan belum tentu bertemu Kapten Albrech di jalan. Kalau turunnya malam sih, oke saja—asalkan aku sudah bergulung di bawah selimutku.

Aku hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sekarang, gemuruh malah saling bersahutan di balik gumpalan awan abu-abu pekat yang menutupi langit sore kota Detroit. Gelap. Kubawa kakiku lebih cepat—syukurlah yang kupakai ini _jeans_. Meski bukan peramal cuaca, tapi aku yakin hujan akan turun lagi.

Kalau sempat, setelah ini aku harus mampir dan membeli payung!

Jeritan khas gerbang yang kekurangan pelumas menyapaku, seolah mengadukan nasibnya yang terlantar padaku. Kapan pemerintah kota akan menaruh perhatian pada lahan ini? Aku tidak akan memberi suaraku padanya nanti. Lihat saja!

Jika Belle disambut dengan deretan cahaya lilin yang menyala ajaib—dan otomatis—di kastil terlantar yang menjadi hunian si Buruk Rupa, tapi aku disambut oleh barisan nisan basah yang berjejer rapi. Nama, tahun, rangkaian kata-kata indah, nama, tahun, rangkaian kata-kata indah, tidak bernama, tahun, cat piloks hitam, malaikat, nama, tahun, ... dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka mengantarku sampai pada dua nisan milik mereka yang kusayangi dan kukasihi. Eric dan Shelly. Buket yang kubawa kubagi dua dan kuletakkan di depan nisan mereka.

"Hai Shelly! Hai Eric! Hari mau hujan lagi, eh?" Aku berjongkok dan menyapa mereka setelah berdoa singkat.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membawa Gabriel. Dia mati bulan Juni ini. Kata dokter, Gabriel sudah sangat tua dan hatinya bermasalah. Dokter bilang sebaiknya disuntik mati, _you know,_" aku mendongak sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi Gabriel mendahuluinya. Dia mati dalam tidurnya." Sial, aku menangisinya lagi.

"Jangan tertawa Eric! Ini cuma akumulasi air hujan di wajahku!" Kuseka wajahku dengan lengan jaketku. Tanganku terjulur sendirinya untuk mengusap pelan nama Shelly di nisannya. "Shelly, apa di _sana_ ada tempat untuk Gabriel juga?"

Getar ponselku memberitahu ada pesan masuk. Ibu pulang cepat hari ini.

"Aku pulang dulu, ibu mengajakku untuk memasak bersama. Sepertinya kali ini ibu berhasil mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Jangan khawatir Eric, Devil's Night sudah dilarang, tapi yah ..." Aku mengeluarkan _stuntgun _dan semprotan merica, dan melambaikannya di depan nisan Eric.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Rupanya selagi aku berbincang, gerimis sudah berhenti. Penjaga makam hanya menatapku sebelum mengunci gerbangnya.

Akhir Oktober, tapi udara tahun ini begitu dingin. Suhu dinginnya terasa di ujung jari-jari tangan dan daun telingaku. Mungkin sebelum musim dingin ini, aku sudah harus melepas semua anting di tindikan telingaku. Aku tidak mua membuat ibu khawatir dengan terkena radang dingin.

Seekor gagak terbang rendah di sampingku dan berhenti di atas tutup tempat sampah. Dia memperhatikanku dan aku menghampirinya.

"Hai."

Burung gagak ini memandangku lalu memandangi cincin pertunangan milik Shelly yang kukalungi. Dia memandangku lagi.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Yah, aku tidak bisa berhenti—" Si Gagak terbang sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mereka._

Sinar menyilaukan pandanganku, kucoba menghalanginya dengan telapak tangan. Di antara jemariku aku melihat matahari. Awan abu-abu mulai menyingkir dan memberi bintang ini ruang untuk bersinar. Ada cahayanya yang menembus tebalnya awan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti pilar-pilar cahaya yang miring.

Hujan tidak jadi turun.

Genangan-genangan air yang semula tidak kuperhatikan kini memantulkan pemandangan langit. Pelangi terlihat di sana.

Rentetan Hujan deras yang terus-menerus mengguyur Detroit dari beberapa hari yang lalu tampaknya berhenti hari ini. Cahaya keemasan menerangi gedung-gedung kota dan langkah kakiku. Hujan yang semula jatuh di atas kepalaku, seberapa pun deras atau lamanya hujan, jika telah usai hanya menyisakan genangan air di bawah sepatuku.

**Selesai**

**Quote: it can't rain all the time (Eric Draven)**

**a/n: **fanfiksi untuk film pertamanya. Film favorit yang ga pernah bosenin meski bolak-balik nonton for you, mr. Brandon Lee.


End file.
